


Cora is Surrounded by Idiots

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matchmaker Cora Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Оу, извини, я чихнул и случайно лайкнул твой пост.– И прокомментировал “горячий папочка” под каждым из моих селфи?!– Я подозреваю, что подхватил грипп!





	Cora is Surrounded by Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cora is Surrounded by Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025429) by [RedRidingStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles). 



"Кору окружают одни идиоты"

– Стайлз, перестань пускать слюни на Инстаграм моего брата! – проворчала Кора, пихнув Стайлза локтем по ребрам, когда они валялись на ее кровати, копаясь в его телефоне.

– И в мыслях не было! – возмутился Стайлз, успев быстро свернуть приложение, когда Кора протянула руку, отбирая его телефон.

– Ты жалок, – заявила Кора, закатив глаза, и швырнула трубку ему в голову, вставая с кровати. Они должны были готовиться к промежуточным тестам, но никто из них не хотел даже думать об этом, ведь был вечер пятницы, а Скотт бросил их, чтобы пойти на двойное свидание с Эллисон, Лидией и Джексоном.

– Я за едой, хочешь что-нибудь? – ее вопрос прозвучал уже от двери.  
– А печенюшек твоей мамы не осталось?  
– Должны быть, если Питер не съел их все, я проверю.  
– Пасиб, – крикнул Стайлз вслед вышедшей из комнаты Коре. Он перевернулся на спину, снова открыл Инстаграм, нашел страницу Дерека и продолжил с того места, где остановился, снова рассматривая его селфи без рубашки. Дерек был на год старше, чем Стайлз и Кора, капитан баскетбольной команды и горяч, как адово пламя. Стайлз был влюблен в него с тех пор, как подружился с Корой в 4-м классе, когда Джексон толкнул Стайлза на землю, а Кора вмешалась и врезала этому придурку по носу, с тех пор они со Стайлзом были неразлучны. Стайлз знал: большая часть школы думала, что они встречаются, потому что всё свое время они проводили вместе. Стайлз торчал в доме Хейлов чаще, чем дома, в то время как его отец большую часть времени работал в две смены. Когда они были младше, Дерек тусовался с ними, если не был занят со своими друзьями, но как только он перешел в старшую школу, то прекратил общение, видясь со Стайлзом и Корой, только когда этого нельзя было избежать. Стайлз никому не признался бы, что скучал по тому времени до старших классов, когда Дерек не был звездой школы, дерзким и высокомерным, с баскетбольной стипендией, и не притворялся, что Стайлза не существует на свете.

– Какого хрена, Стайлз?!

Стайлз вскинулся на окрик, когда дверь распахнулась, и упал с кровати на пол, запутавшись в своих конечностях. Дерек, одетый в зеленую хенли с короткими рукавами и джинсы, стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдал, как Стайлз торопливо поднимается на ноги. Стайлз же пытался держать себя в руках и не болтать, как идиот, под прицелом нахмуренных бровей Дерека.

– Эй, Дерек, в чем дело, чувак? – Стайлз улыбнулся самой невинной улыбкой, на какую был способен, нервно проведя рукой по короткому ежику волос, когда Дерек шагнул к нему.

– Почему? – Дерек держал свой телефон перед его лицом, указывая на свой последний пост в Инстаграм. 

Вот Стайлз так и знал, что нельзя доверять этим современным технологиям – никакой конфиденциальности и тайны личности!

– Оу, извини, я чихнул и случайно лайкнул твой пост.

– И прокомментировал “горячий папочка” под каждым из моих селфи?!

– Я подозреваю, что подхватил грипп!

Стайлз мог поклясться, что умеет врать лучше, он лжет своему отцу практически всю свою жизнь, но, столкнувшись с красивым, взбешенным Дереком Хейлом, его мозг забастовал и не смог придумать ничего менее бредового.

– Ты… – начал Дерек, когда Кора ворвалась в комнату с тарелкой печенья и двумя банками содовой. Она перевела взгляд с одного парня на другого, а затем с недовольным стоном швырнула закуски на стол возле двери.

– Ради бога, гребаное напряжение между вами можно резать ножом, на это больно смотреть! – прорычала Кора и, схватив Дерека за рубашку, подтащила его вплотную к Стайлзу, ее горящий взгляд заставил того вздрогнуть.

– Дерек, Стайлз думает, что ты горяч, как напалм, и планировал вашу свадьбу с 11 лет. Стайлз, Дерек хочет нагнуть тебя над кухонным столом и вставить тебе.

Оба парня обалдело уставились на нее, подбирая отвисшие челюсти, все еще переваривая ее внезапное выступление, когда она двинулась к Стайлзу.

– Валите к черту отсюда и трахнитесь уже, или поговорите наконец о своих чувствах, или о чем угодно, но перестаньте быть такими идиотами и не заставляйте меня все это наблюдать! – раздраженно проворчала Кора, резко толкнув Стайлза на Дерека.  
Стайлз, чертыхаясь и стараясь не споткнуться о собственные ноги, влетел прямо в руки Дерека, и тот обнял его, успокаивающе сжимая плечи. Стайлз, забыв как дышать, завороженно посмотрел в ореховые глаза, без единой мысли в голове, позволив маленькому ростку надежды распуститься в его груди, когда Дерек застенчиво улыбнулся ему.

– Не хочешь пойти в мою комнату?

– Да, твоя комната звучит хорошо, шикарно, я бы даже сказал, с удовольствием посмотрю твою комнату, и, ну, ты знаешь, если ты не захочешь снять свою рубашку и поцеловать меня, придурок, я буду страшно разочарован.

– Вы оба придурки, – фыркнула Кора, когда Дерек уволок Стайлза из комнаты. Она закатила глаза, вытаскивая телефон, и наконец-то с удобством устроилась на кровати. – Идиоты.

***  
Четыре года спустя, когда Стайлз и Дерек объявили о своей помолвке, Кора сообщила им, сверля взглядом обоих и скрестив руки на груди:

– Я не собираюсь дарить вам подарок, потому что вы вместе только благодаря мне. У меня также подготовлена речь, которая ждет своего звездного часа уже три года, поэтому, если вы не сделаете меня подружкой Стайлза на свадьбе, я отрежу вам яйца.

***  
Кора произнесла десятиминутную речь, в которой она поведала, что Стайлз и Дерек – два идиота и не встретились бы, если бы она не ударила Джексона Уиттмора по лицу, и ей практически пришлось столкнуть их лбами, а потом пытаться не слышать, как они стонут в соседней комнате всю ночь. В заключение Кора говорит, что они – лучшая пара из всех, кого она знает, и она рада, что наконец может назвать Стайлза своим братом.

Это была прекрасная речь, какой бы травмирующей она ни оказалась для Дерека и отца Стайлза.


End file.
